Just Give Me A Chance
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: Sam was never a kid person. Everyone knew that. So what happens when this sixteen year old kid hater finds a small girl huddled in an alley way? Will she learn to give her a chance or will she just ignore her? DxS and this is a Danielle fanfic! But this is before Danny and the gang met her. Also before PP!


Just Give Me a Chance

**_Author's Note: hey, hey! So I am starting a new story. As always it is a DP fanfic! I just love him so much! Hehe so without further ado scroll on down to avoid your doom!_**

**_Summary: Sam was never a kid person. Everyone knew that. So what happens when this sixteen year old kid hater finds a small girl huddled in an alley way? Will she learn to give her a chance or will she just ignore her? DxS and this is a Danielle fanfic! But this is before Danny and the gang met her. Also before PP!_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Danny?" Sam said raising an eyebrow at the said boy who was gawking over a new vehicle along with Tucker. "Tucker? Geez hurry up guys!" She said getting annoyed. Danny shook his head and turned back to Sam.

"Sorry, did you say something Sam?" He said smiling. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Can we just get to school?" She asked impatiently. Danny smiled and poked Tucker on the shoulder.

"Come on Tuck. Don't want to be late…_again_." Danny said chuckling. Tucker nodded and turned around. The trio walked in silence enjoying the beautiful day. Just then a little kid abruptly ran past them and shoved Sam to the ground.

"_Oof_!" She said landing on her bottom. Danny frowned at the kid and helped Sam up.

"Geez, wonder where he's off to." Tucker said looking at his PDA, "He didn't hurt you? Did he?" He asked his PDA cuddling it. Sam and Danny rolled their eyes.

"And this is why I won't babysit my cousins." She said frowning. Danny chuckled.

"Aw come on Sam. Kids aren't that bad. I mean we weren't bad kids." He said. Sam smiled.

"Danny that was us. These kids aren't us. They are just rude, evil, little puking MACHINES!" She said yelling out to the world. Danny and Tucker raised an eyebrow at her. Sam blushed and looked down.

"Uh, Sam aren't you overreacting? I mean you make it sound like kids are a bad thing." Tucker said looking at her. Sam shrugged.

"I'm just stating my opinion. I don't like kids. I never have and never will." She said folding her arms. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, well what about when you have kids? Are you going to hate them?" He asked. Sam scoffed.

"Danny, you know as well as I do that when I have kids, things will be different." She said. The trio had both continued to walk. Right before they entered school Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around but saw no one except for students and teachers. Just then, out of nowhere a girl wearing red shorts and a blue hoodie ran past them, not even paying attention. She knocked over Danny and Tucker and accidently stepped on Sam's foot.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going kid!" Sam said growling. Danny and Tucker stood up.

"I wonder what happened to her that made her run so fast." Tucker said brushing dirt off of his clothes. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe she was running away from someone. She looked like she was scared." Danny stated. Sam wasn't paying attention. She was busy wiping the mud off her boot.

"Well I for one don't care. She still should have at least paid attention to her surroundings." She said standing up straight. The two boys looked at each other but nodded nonetheless. They entered the school and got their items from the lockers. Luckily they made it in before the tardy bell could ring.

"Nice to know that you managed to make on time Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said raising an eyebrow. Danny nervously smiled and walked to his desk. He pulled out the history report assignment assigned the previous day. Sam smiled.

"So you managed to do your homework." She said chuckling. Danny pretended to have his feelings hurt.

"Why Sam, you should know that I take pride in my work." Danny said faking a British accent. Sam giggled and pulled her report out. Mr. Lancer came by and picked up the assignments. He smirked at Danny.

"Nice job in finally turning in an assignment Mr. Fenton." He said. Danny smiled with pride. He felt joy that he had managed to get his work done after an awkward fight with the box ghost.

"Hey guys, you remember the fight with the box ghost?" He asked suddenly. Sam and Tucker nodded.

"Yeah. What about it?" Tucker asked. Danny looked at his desk.

"Well, it was strange. While I was fighting him…he seemed distracted. Almost as if he was just trying to distract me from something." Danny said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Distracting you? Why would he do that?" Sam asked in confusion. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. But after the fight…I saw a little girl walking away. She had her hoodie on and looked as if she just committed a crime. I followed her for a while…but then she just…vanished." He said frowning. Tucker and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You think she was a ghost?" Tucker asked. Sam nodded.

"Maybe she was. But to make things worse it's a kid ghost!" Sam groaned. Tucker stared at Sam.

"Wow Sam. You really dislike all kids." Tucker said playfully. Sam smiled wickedly.

"Yeah. Just be thankful you're not a kid otherwise you and I will have a problem." She said grinning. Tucker nervously laughed and turned to face the front. Mr. Lancer was currently talking about the gravitational pull on the moon. Danny as usual drifted off to sleep. Sam was busy drawing in her book. Tucker was secretly using his PDA. Just then a loud crash echoed through the building. Danny's ghost sense went off and he woke up immediately. He looked around and saw everyone scrabbling to exit out the door. He rushed out followed by Sam and Tucker. He went into a janitor's closet and transformed. He shortly exited and looked around for the ghost. He smiled when he spotted him. He flew towards the ghost and noticed it was Plasmius.

"Where are you brat?!" He shouted while blasting ecto beams. Danny smirked.

"What's the matter Plasmius? Miss me already?" Danny asked firing a beam at him. Vlad groaned as he was knocked against a wall. He glared at Danny and fired a beam at him followed by a swift punch.

"Ah!" Danny yelled as he was knocked into a wall. Vlad growled.

"On the contrary my dear boy, I am looking for a little girl." He said firing a beam, "But since you're here I guess I can have a little fun." He said laughing. Danny groaned as he stood up. Vlad fired a beam but Danny put up a ghost shield.

"Why do you need a little girl? Are you turning into a pedophile? Because if you are then EW!" Danny said kicking Vlad. Vlad hissed.

"No! She ran away from me and I need her back." He said firing up a huge beam. Danny made a shield and braced for the attack that never came. Instead he opened his eyes to see a little girl had blasted Vlad.

"Huh?" He said watching the girl. The girl was wearing a black outfit. She had on black pants with white boots along with a half top that had a white stripe going in a diagonal towards the right. On her chest was DP symbol just like his.

"Hey! You just gonna stand there like a lump on a log or are you going to help me?" She asked charging a beam. Vlad opened his eyes and grabbed the distracted girl. She screamed and struggled to get away, "HELP! LET ME GO!" She screeched, "LET ME GO!" Danny snapped out of his daze and charged a beam at Vlad. Yelping in pain Vlad had dropped the girl. Danny ran to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She said, "I almost thought I was a goner." She said panting. Danny raised an eyebrow, but before he could question her Vlad had gotten back up. Danny put the girl behind him protectively. He saw Sam and Tucker run towards him. Inwardly smiling he took the girl to them.

"Danny!" Tucker said running with the thermos. But Danny spoke before he could.

"Watch her for me." He said then he flew to Vlad. Sam and Tucker looked at the girl. She blinked at them.

"Um, hi?" Tucker said. Danielle smiled and turned to Sam. Sam gave her a questioning look.

"What?" She said not paying attention. Just then they all ducked as Danny was thrown towards the locker. Daniella gasped and grabbed the both of their hands. She smiled. The she started running faster. Pretty soon she was going faster than a rocket. Sam and Tucker were practically being dragged along. She finally stopped and put Sam and Tucker down on the ground. Tucker was pale and was shaking. Sam had an irritable look on her face. Danielle saluted them before disappearing. Sam and Tucker looked at each other. Meanwhile Danny was trying to get answers from Vlad.

"What do you want from the girl Vlad?" He asked. Vlad chuckled darkly and threw a punch which Danny dodged.

"And wouldn't you like to know." Vlad said managing a direct kick to Danny's stomach. Danny gasped and fell down. Vlad smirked, "She is none of your concern Daniel. And if I were you, I'd leave her alone." He said darkly. Danny was about to attack but Vlad had already left. He grumbled and looked around before transforming. He then walked off to find Sam and Tucker. He held his wrist which he had sprained a little during the fight.

"Sam? Tucker?" He called. He heard footsteps behind and he quickly turned around. He relaxed when he found that it was just Sam and Tucker. "Hey? Where's the little girl?" He asked. Sam frowned.

"I don't know. She took us away from the fight and then disappeared." She replied. Tucker nodded.

"Yeah. She didn't even tell us her name or anything." Tucker said. Danny frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Especially since Vlad has some connection with her." Danny said. Sam and Tucker gasped in shock.

"Vlad knows her? Does that make him a pedophile?" Tucker asked. Sam smacked him on the back of his head.

"Be serious Tucker! A little girl, out on her own with Vlad chasing her? Not a good thing." She said. Danny and Tucker looked at her. Sam's face became blank, "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing…for a minute there you sounded like you were actually worried about a _kid_." Tucker said suspiciously. Sam's face remained the same.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes.

"Whatever let's just get out of here before Lancer or the principle finds us." Danny said. Meanwhile Vlad was watching them from the shadows. He smiled evilly.

"Hmm…maybe you will be helpful in this little search party after all Daniel." He said chuckling. Then he disappeared.

**_So? Good? Bad? Weird? Strange? Let me know in the review! If we make it to ten reviews I give you guys a new chapter for my stories that I haven't updated on! Please review! Like! Follow! Favorite and all that good stuff! See or hear from you guys later! _**

**_Madeline is out! PEACE! Bless your face! If you sneezed while reading this then bless you!_**

**_(hehe little Tobuscus humor there!) No I don't own that line. _**


End file.
